Unmei
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Disebuah sekolah bernama SMA Teikou, ada seorang siswi bernama Senju Kirina, dia mengalami banyak masalah tentang cinta dan akhirnya semua ia tolak. Lantas, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah masa mudanya? Warning! AU/OC/OOC, Naruto x OC My First Fiction! Don't Like? Don't Read.. Enjoy.. CHAP 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Konnichiwa minna! Ini Fiction saya yang pertama, salam kenal semua buat para readers! Saya akan menceritakan kisah cinta Naruto pada teman masa kecilnya! Ok, enjoy this! :)

Unmei

Chapter 1 [Prologue]

Dikehidupan SMA Teikou ada seorang siswi kelas 11 memakai kacamata dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata violet yang sedang bicara dikelasnya, kelas 11F dengan sahabatnya yang memakai kacamata juga dengan warna rambut merah muda dan mata biru muda.

"Kirina, Izusa, kalian lagi ngapain sih?" Tanya Haruno Sakura, salah satu sahabat mereka juga. Yap, kedua perempuan itu bernama Senju Kirina dan Fumika Izusa "Gak... si Kirina lagi ngomongin itu loh.. si itu.. dari anak 11A" ucap Izusa kepada Sakura "Oh.. si Ra-" Ucap Sakura yang dipotong oleh Kirina "Diam! Dia kesini!" Ucap Kirina sambil memasang muka yang memerah

Laki-laki yang menuju ke kelas 11F dan menuju ke arah teman-temannya dan menoleh kearah Kirinau

"Ohayou, Senju-san" ucap laki-laki tadi, dia bernama Arashi Raito dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata biru emeraldnya "Ohayou, Arashi-kun" balas Kirina pada Raito "Raito! Lama banget sih! Cepat kesini!" Ucap pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Kise Ryouta, sekelas dengan Kirina, dan Raito pun menghampirinya "Maaf, maaf.. Naruto, Ryouta.. kita langsung aja ke 11D, mampir ke Tatsuya sama Seijurou" Ajak Raito "Ok." Jawab mereka berdua simpel dan mereka pun menuju ke kelas 11D dan Raito pun berhenti sejenak

"Senju-san, nanti jangan lupa latihan klub ya, kalau tidak.. nanti Kakashi sensei marah loh!" Cetus Raito yang itu membuat Kirina mengaguminya "Iya.. aku tahu kok. Mata ne.." Ucap Kirina sambil tersenyum dan mereka pun pergi.

"Huuuh, kenapa sih kau suka dengan Raito-kun? Padahal dia kan orangnya begitu.." Ucap Sakura pada Kirina dan Izusa hanya mengangguk saja "Tidak apa.. aku hanya mengaguminya.. itu saja kok" ucap Kirina dengan singkat "Kau ini, susah dimengerti ya.." Ucap Izusa sambil menghela nafasnya

*..Ting-Tong..*

Bel Masuk sekolah pun sudah berbunyi.. Siswa dan Siswi masing-masing memasuki kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan hening.. tanpa ada suara

*..Skip Time..*

*..Ting-Tong..*

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi dan siswa siswi pun bubar dan istirahat dengan teman-temannya

Kirina, Izusa, dan Sakura menuju taman dekat kelasnya dan mereka pun berbincang bincang setelah itu

"Izusa.. bisakah kau bawa bekal sepertiku dan Kirina ga sih?" Tanya Sakura dengan mengeluh padanya "Tidak, kalau aku bawa bekal.. itu namanya bukan aku" ucap Izusa pada mereka berdua, Sakura dan Kirina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba datang sosok laki-laki yaitu Kise Ryouta tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kirinau dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Izusa yang cengo melihatnya

"Kise-kun.. kenapa?" Tanya Kirina sambil berjalan "Ikut aku.." Ucap Ryouta yang hanya menjawab singkat dan mereka sampai di atap sekolah "Terus, ada apa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Kirina "Emm, maukah kau lihat pertandingan basketku?" Ucap Ryouta pada Kirina "Kapan? Kalau Sabtu aku tidak bisa.. aku ada janji sama Naru-kun.." ucap Kirina dengan jelas 'Huh? Naruto? Biarlah, aku tidak akan kalah!' Ucap batin Ryouta

"Hari Senin depan kok, setelah pulang sekolah. Datang ya!" Ucap Ryouta "Ok! Aku datang" Balas Kirina dengan simpel "Aku ke kelas duluan ya!" Ucap Kirinau sambil meninggalkan Ryouta 'Coba aku menyatakannya tadi.. huh, gagal lagi gagal lagi deh... payah!' ucap batin Ryouta sambil turun ke bawah

"Maaf ya, aku lama!" Ucap Kirina sambil ngos-ngosan "Tidak apa-apa, tadi kenapa si Kise gitu?" Tanya Izusa padanya "Oh.. tadi dia nanya 'Maukah kau lihat pertandingan basketku' gitu" Jawab Kirina dengan polos "Heh?! Si Kise ngajak begituan?! Tumben amat…!" kata Izusa dan Sakura yang sangat kaget "Gak tau deh.. biasanya dia kan dingin ya..?" jelas Kirina "Ternyata, si Kise bisa juga ya.." ucap Sakura dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk menandakan 'iya'  
"Ahhh.. udah lah, ayo kita makan.." Ajak Sakura pada semuanya dan mereka menikmati bekal mereka.

*..Skip Time..*

*..Ting-Tong..*

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi pun beranjak pergi dari kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan kelas mereka.. yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan kelasnya Kirina dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kirina, aku ikut latihan klub tenis dulu ya.." ucap Sakura pada Kirinau "Iya, mata ne Sakura, aku tunggu pulang nanti" Ucap Kirina pada Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya "Jadi, Izusa.. kau masih belum mau ikut klub apapun?" Tanya Kirina padanya yang memasang muka lesu "Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut klub yang sama denganmu.. tapi aku masih bingung" jawab Izusa yang membuat Kirina makin bingung "Hah? Bingung kenapa? Kalau mau masuk aku kasih formulirnya.. kebetulan aku sekertarisnya" Jelas Kirina "Gak.. lagian aku masih ingin bebas.. gak mau dilibatkan dengan hal begituan, hehe.. gomen, gomen.. tuh si Raito udah nungguin di depan pintu tuh." Ucap Izusa yang membuat Kirina kaget "Eeh?! Masa?! Kalau gitu aku duluan ya!" ucap Kirina pada Izusa dan pergi meninggalkannya dan mereka saling berlambaian tangan

"Maaf ya Arashi-kun.. sudah membuat menungguku. Lagian kau kenapa menungguku? Gak biasanya, biasanya kan kau yang paling duluan" ucap Kirina panjang lebar "Gapapa, lagian gak boleh aku bareng?" Tanya Raito "Ye.. boleh sih.. yaudah deh, ayo cepetan, kita kan pengurus.. jadinya nanti bisa bisa Kakashi sensei marah" Ucap Kirina dengan muka datarnya "Iya, iya.. ayo." Ucap Raito dan mereka berdua pergi menuju klub relawan, tiba tiba Naruto datang ke kelasnya

"Izusa! Kirina dimana?" Tanya Naruto "Oh.. dia tadi sudah pergi dengan Raito.. baru saja dia kesana" ucap Izusa sambil mengambil tasnya "Ohh.. makasih ya!" Ucap Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju ke klubnya 'Cih! Lagi lagi keduluan! Awas kau Raito! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kirina menjadi milikmu dan menjadi korbanmu yang selanjutnya!' Ucap batin Naruto

*..To Be Continued..*

Maaf kalau ada salah kata.. maklum, baru bikin FF yang kedua.. mohon reviewnya ya! Onegaishimasu! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2 yang lebih seru lagi ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Yo Minna! Ketemu lagi nih ^_^ Makasih yang udah revieuwnya, semoga bermakna bagi saya yang masih pemula ^_^ Ok, langsung lanjut deh!

Unmei

Chapter 2

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang klub, dan kalian tahu, Raito ketua klub yang baru dan yang lebih mengejutkannya biasanya dia malas menjadi kandidat atau pengurus seperti itu (mungkin klub ini spesial? #Authornya aja bingung)

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." Desah Raito "Kenapa Arashi-kun? Biasanya kau bersemangat?" Tanya Kirina pada Raito "Tidak.. aku lagi sedikit pusing aja.. sungguh gak apa-apa kok Senju-san" Jelas Raito padanya "Ohh, lebih baik cepat duduk dan kau istirahat sebentar, Ok?" ucap Kirina pada Raito yang menghawatirkan keadaannya "Ok.. ambilkan aku air putih saja, pasti aku akan pulih" Ucap Raito sambil menunjuk sebuah air putih "Iya, tunggu sebentar ya" Ucap Kirina dan segera mengambilnya

"Terimakasih, maaf aku merepotkan jadinya.." Ucap Raito yang sambil menengguk air putihnya "Tidak, sungguh deh.. hehe" ucap Kirina sambil tersenyum "Ehm, lagi ngapain kalian berdua?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba dating "Eh? Gak kok, kita gak ngapa-ngapain.. Kakashi sensei bikin kaget aja" Yap, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi guru Matematika yang galaknya minta ampun sekaligus pembimbing Klub mereka dan wali kelasnya Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tatsuya

"Ohh, ngomong-ngomong Akashi dan Tatsuya belum datang? Biasanya kalau ada dia berdua enak.." Ucap Kakashi "Ohh, mereka berdua datangnya nanti, ada tugas kelompok. Terus enak kenapa?" ucap Raito yang bingung "Ya.. pekerjaanku bisa selesai dengan cepat, gitu doang" Jawabnya simpel dan Kirina dan Raito langsung tepak kepala dan shok karena dikirain apa "Yeeh.. Kakashi sensei bikin bingung aja.." Ucap Kirina yang masih geleng-geleng kepala dan Raito pun hanya mengangguk karena masih belum pulih sepenuhnya

"Weh, Kakashi sensei heboh aja.. Setiap hari pasti begini. Tapi aku senang juga sih ada Kakashi sensei sebagai pembimbing klub ini" Ucap seseorang yang rambutnya berwarna pirang dan ada tanda lahir di pipinya seperti cakaran yang bernama Namikaze Naruto sekaligus sahabatnya Raito "Naru-kun, cepat juga datangnya hari ini" ucap Kirina yang memanggil nama laki-laki dengan nama kecilnya, jangan salah paham dulu, Kirina bukan perempuan seperti itu, dia sosok perempuan yang baik dan sopan. Hal ini karena Naruto teman masa kecilnya yaitu dari TK sampai sekarang "Kirina begitu juga kan? Kamu malah lebih cepat" Ucap Naruto yang begitu pula memanggil agak sedikit 'spesial' mungkin "Oh iya, Tatsu-kun dan Akashi-san belum datang?" tanya Kirina yang memanggil Tatsuya dengan nama kecilnya juga karena teman masa kecilnya "Iya, dia katanya nyusul aja.. katanya dia bukan junior lagi tapi udah senior" Jelas Naruto pada mereka bertiga "Huuh.. mumpung juniornya belum ada yang datang, kalian nyusun laporan aja, aku ngerjain tugasku yang numpuk dan sebenarnya aku males ngerjainnya. Jadi kita kerjakan bareng bareng sebelum anak baru itu datang" ucap Kakashi dan semuanya langsung mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing

*..Skip Time..*

"Maaf, maaf kami telat! Apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap Tatsuya dan Seijurou "Tidak kok, tapi kami baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah artikel buat pembukaan nanti, malah senpai belum datang" Jelas Raito "Ohh, kirain ada apa.. syukurlah.." ucap Tatsuya, dia adalah saudara kembarnya Kuroko Tetsuya, ya meskipun tidak identik.. tapi kedua-duanya sama-sama keren "OK, semuanya siap-siap, sebentar lagi mungkin datang" ucap Raito

*..Tok..tok..tok..*

"Itu dia.. mungkin" Ucap Kirina yang kesenangan akan dapat junior "Heh? Ada apa? Kok rame-rame?" ucap Itachi, Konan sama Deidara yang kebingungan dan semuanya langsung sweatdrop dan langsung banting barang atau pukul kepalanya kali, saking keselnya "Yaah, senpai.. bikin kaget plus kecewa aja.." Ucap mereka semuanya dan membuat para senpai-tachi makin bingung "Iya nih.. Itachi-senpai, Deidara-senpai, dan Konan-nee bikin kecewa aja" ucap Kirina yang membuat mereka bertiga makin bingung (oh, iya. Disini Konan kakaknya Kirina ya..)  
"loh? Kecewa kenapa? Harusnya seneng dong senpainya datang?" Tanya Konan yang masih bingung "Apa? Gimana kami tidak kecewa, masa senpai gak inget hari ini hari apa?" ucap Tatsuya "Ohh! Baru inget! Hari ini kan penerimaan murid baru dan siswa baru akan masuk klubnya masing-masing yang mereka tertarik kan?" Jawab Itachi yang bener 100% yang membuat Konan dan Deidara cengo dan jadi malu gara-gara gak inget ini hari apa. Padahal ini hari yang penting bagi klubnya.

"Aah, gomen, gomen, kami baru ingat.. jadi apa sudah disiapkan semuanya?" Ucap Konan dan dilanjut sama Deidara "Ya, dan Itachi-senpai, Deidara-senpai, dan Konan-nee hanya membantu dipembukaan saja ya" ucap Kirina dan mereka bertiga mengangguk "Yosh.. ayo kita siap-siap." Ucap Konan dengan lembut dengan penampilan bunga dirambutnya yang nan cantik itu "Ok, kita tinggal tunggu aja kan?" Lanjut Deidara seorang perempuan yang cantik dan imutnya kebangetan (disini deidara cewek), tapi dia perempuan yang tercantik ketiga dan Konan yang kedua, ya yang pertama pasti Kirina lah.. secara, banyak banget cowok yang naksir, malahan udah banyak yang nembak tapi semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah (haduh.. kesian banget yang ditolak, hehehe)

1

2

3

Dan... Tok-tok-tok..  
Suara itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan mereka perlahan masuk

"Ano.. apa ini klub sastra?" Ucap beberapa 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki "Iya, ini klub sastra. Apa kalian mau bergabung?" Ucap Raito dengan sopan "Iya" ucap mereka bertiga dengan kompak dan mereka memulai pembukaan

"Woaah! Kau itu Shikamaru, dan Hinata kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil teriak "Wah! Jadi kau diklub ini ya Naruto" balas Shikamaru yang juga kaget "Naru-kun, kamu kenal mereka?" Tanya Kirina yang kebingungan "Iya, dia temanku waktu di 10-h. Jadi aku kenal mereka Kirina" jelas Naruto pada Kirina "Coba kalian perkenalkan diri" lanjut Raito yang memotong pembicaraan Kirinau dan Naruto karena mungkin sedikit 'cemburu'

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 11b. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya!" Ucap sosok perempuan yang dari tadi pendiam dan ternyata kenalan Naruto "Aku Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 11-e. Salam kenal." Ucap Shikamaru dengan simpel dan satu lagi sepertinya kelas 10 "Aku Sachina Shione, kelas 10-i. Salam kenal ya." Ucap salah seorang yang 'benar-benar' anggota yang dinantikan dan betapa manisnya dia memakai headset yang ditaruh dileher dengan rambut biru gelap juga dan matanya pun sama seperti rambutnya. Anak baru ini tidak kalah penampilan manisnya seperti Kirina, Konan dan Deidara (tapi pasti Kirinau lah yang paling kawaii ^_^)

"Ano, bisakah senpai-tachi dan sensei memperkenalkan dirinya?" Tanya Shione "Ok.. aku Arashi Raito dari kelas 11-a sekaligus ketua disini"  
"Aku Kuroko Tatsuya, dari kelas 11-d, wakil ketua klub ini"  
"Aku Akashi Seijurou, dari kelas 11-d"  
"Aku Namikaze Naruto, dari kelas 11-f"  
"Aku Senju Kirina, dari kelas 11-f, aku sekertaris disini"  
"Aku Uchiha Itachi, dan disamping kananku bisa dipanggil 'Konan' dan disamping kiriku bisa dipanggil 'Deidara'. Kami bertiga dari kelas 12-g"  
"Aku Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika dan walikelas 11-d, aku pembimbing klub ini"

"Souka, jadi apa saja kegiatan di sini?" Tanya Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam "Kegiatan klub ini adalah, kita memberikan saran kepada yang bertanya lewat kotak yang ada di depan, kalian lihat kan? Dan kita hanya memberi laporan tentang sekolah ini" jelas Raito panjang lebar yang 'bijak' sebagai ketua "Oh.. baiklah cukup dimengerti" ucap mereka bertiga "Kalian boleh pulang, kegiatan klub akan dilakukan besok. Jadi selamat bergabung di klub relawan ini" lanjut Tatsuya yang sebagai wakil ketua "Ok, mata ashita ne!" Ucap mereka bertiga terkecuali Shione yang memakai akhiran 'senpai'

"Huh.. selesai juga" Keluh Naruto yang langsung duduk "Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang juga dan mempersiapkan untuk besok" ucap Kirina dan semuanya mengangguk "Ok.. Kirina, pulang bareng yuk, udah lama gak bareng." Ucap Naruto "Ok.. memang udah lama sih, dan ada yang mau disampaikan sama Kaa-san" ucap Kirina "Ada yang mau disampaikan? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung "Gak tau, tadi aku di SMS sama Kaa-san, jadi mampir dulu aja" jawab Kirina dengan rinci "Ok.. kita berdua pulang dulu ya.. mata ashita ne minna!" Ucap mereka berdua dan meninggalkan mereka yang ada diruang klub

*..To Be Continued..*

Maaf kalau ada kata kata yang typos, maklumi saja karena saya juga manusia biasa.. ok, biasa.. reviewnya buat semuanya yang membaca ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Hai Minna! Saya mau lanjut lagi ya! Makasih yang udah review, ok langsung aja!

Unmei

Chapter 3

Mereka berdua pergi dari ruang klub dan berjalan.. terus berjalan.. dan pada saat ditengah perjalanan mereka berhenti di taman karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Ano.. Kirina, kau masih ingat apa yang kubicarakan waktu SMP?" Tanya Naruto "Iya.. kau menembakku kan? Tapi maaf bukannya aku tidak suka denganmu, tapi aku belum bisa pacaran.. ya kau tau lah.. Kaa-san pasti langsung ngebunuh yang pacaran dengan ku.." Ucap Kirina yang memakai nada lemas "Ya.. memang sih.. ibumu galak.. tapi bukan itu saja kan alasanmu?" Ucap Naruto dengan memaksa dan memojokkan Kirina ditembok dekat taman "Ti-tidak kok, ha-hanya itu sa-saja.." ucap Kirina yang tergagap "Huh.. kau ini, sejak kecil sampai sekarang belum berubah ya.. aku selalu melindungimu dulu" ucap Naruto

Flashback Mode [On]

"Naru-kun! To-tolong aku.." teriak Kirina sambil menangis karena di kejar anjing (saat ini mereka umur 5 tahun)  
"Kii-chan! Kamu tetap diam disana, aku akan menolongmu!" Ucap Naruto yang berlari ingin melawan anjingnya dengan kayu dan alhasil anjing itu kabur dan Naruto pun punya sedikit luka "Naru-kun? Daijoubu? Ayo cepat pulang, nanti minta obati" ucap Kirina pada Naruto "Iya.. Kii-chan gapapa kan? Ayo pulang" ajak Naruto pada Kirina "Aku gapapa, ayo.." ucap Kirina yang membantu Naruto berdiri dan mereka pun pulang ke rumahnya

Flashback Mode [Off]

Normal Pov

"Yaa.. benar juga sih.." ucap Kirina sambil sedikit tertawa "Kenapa kau tertawa Kirina?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali ke posisi normalnya dari Kirina tadi "Tidak.. hehe, dulu kau lucu memanggilku dengan 'Kii-chan', aku kangen masa kecil itu aja" ucap Kirina yang masih tertawa "Jadi kau ingin kupanggil seperti itu lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang mukanya sedikit merah "Memangnya salah jika aku memintanya? Terserah kau saja jika ingin memanggilku apa" ucap Kirina "Yaa.. aku berhenti memakai panggilan itu karena aku malu, jadi aku memangilmu seperti sekarang" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan muka yang sedikit merah

"Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu sejak kita kelas 6 SD, aku menyadarinya karena aku merasa ada yang aneh dihatiku, dan setiap kali kau mendekatiku aku merasa canggung, dan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keberadaanmu dihatiku, aku sungguh menyukaimu" ucap Kirina yang membuat Naruto kaget "Ja-jadi.. kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Lalu apa yang membuatmu menolakku?" Tanya Naruto "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena belakangan ini ada rasa yang janggal dihatiku, pertama, Tatsu-kun bilang dia menyukaiku.. dan aku bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia juga teman kita waktu kecil kan? Kedua, Kise-kun mulai mendekatiku tanpa kamu ketahui. Terakhir, Arashi-kun pernah..." ucap Kirina yang berhenti "Pernah apa? Aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya" Ucap Naruto yang mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kirina "Pernah.. Menciumku.. itu asli, bukan kecelakaan.." Ucap Kirina dan Naruto pun tidak merespons "... Kirina, kau buanglah jauh-jauh tentang Raito.. karena dia adalah orang yang mempermainkan perempuan.. Kau kenal Hinata kan? Dia korban dari Raito, pertama dia menembak Hinata.. dan mereka jadian, lalu beberapa minggu kemudian di belakang, Raito selingkuh dengan perempuan lain, dan itu sahabatnya Hinata, Ino. Hinata frustasi dan aku serta Shikamaru menenangkan Hinata. Kini Hinata telah kembali seperti biasa. Aku menghargai dia, karena aku salah satu sahabatnya." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Kirina sangat kaget

"A-arashi-kun melakukan hal itu..? tapi kelihatannya dia baik.." ucap Kirina yang masih tak percaya "Dari penampilannya memang dia baik.. tapi yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya hanya Aku, Ryouta, Sei (Akashi), dan Tatsuya." Ucap Naruto dengan serius "Sepertinya aku percaya padamu, tapi itu masih meragukanku.." ucap Kirina yang benar-benar masih tidak percaya "Aku serius Kirina, makanya aku akan melindungimu dari hal itu, aku ingin kau ingin menjadi pacarku.. kumohon Kirina.. aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto dengan muka yang sangat serius "Baiklah.. jika ini yang terbaik untuk kita, aku menerimamu Naruto. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kirina dan Naruto pun memeluknya "Terimakasih Kirina, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Kirina "Sama-sama, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu.. dan satu lagi, aku akan memanggilmu 'Naruto'" ucap Kirina sambil tersenyum "Eem, sudah jam 5 nih, ayo pulang." Ucap Kirina pada Naruto "Iya, boleh pegangan tangan?" Tanya Naruto dan Kirina mengangguk dan mereka berdua sama-sama blusshing. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kediaman Senju

Sampai di Kediaman Senju

"Tadaima! Kaa-san, Naruto sudah datang" Ucap Kirina "Oh, kalian berdua silahkan duduk di sini" ucap Tsunade yang sambil menunjuk ruang tamu, dia adalah ibu dari Konan dan Kirina, kedua anaknya sangat berbeda penampilannya di banding ibunya.. mungkin lebih mirip ayahnya? Entahlah.. sekarang kita back to story "Kaa-san, ada apa memanggil Naruto kesini?" Tanya Kirina "Ini tentang masa depan... kalian akan tunangan, Minato-san dan Kushina-san sudah setuju." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat mereka kaget "Apa? Tunangan? Kita ini masih anak SMA kelas 11, apa kita harus melakukan itu?" Ucap mereka berdua dan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas "Kalian bisa bertunangan setelah lulus.. dan setelah itu kalian bisa menikah.." ucap Tsunade dan mereka pun langsung blusshing "Me-menikah? Kita belum mau sampai jenjang itu.. kami ingin menikmati masa muda kami" ucap mereka dan Tsunade pun menghela nafas kembali "Ini sudah diputuskan.. kalian mau atau tidak?" Tanya Tsunade "Ba-baiklah.. kami akan melakukannya setelah lulus.. tapi kalau masalah menikah kita pikir-pikir dulu ya.." ucap mereka berdua dan Tsunade pun tersenyum "Baiklah.. berarti kita sudah sepakat ya.. setelah kalian lulus akan kami urus segalanya.. Naruto, beri tahu ini kepada orang tuamu ya." Ucap Tsunade "Iya." Ucap Naruto "Baiklah.. Kirina, kau antar dia kedepan pintu rumah " ucap Tsunade "Iya, ayo Naruto" Ucap Kirina dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Kau yakin kita akan Tunangan?" Tanya Kirina "Emm, aku sih setuju.. kau memangnya tidak mau?" Tanya Naruto balik "Yaa.. a-aku mau sa-saja sih.. yaudah deh sampai besok.." Ucap Kirina pada Naruto dan Naruto mencium Kirina "Sampai jumpa ya.." ucap Naruto yang masih mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi dari kediaman Senju.  
'Di-dia mencium..ku! Aduh... kenapa ini.. rasanya deg-degan banget.. apa karena aku sudah pacaran dengan dia? Ahh.. gak usah dipikirin deh, nanti sakit lagi.." Ucap batin Kirina dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya

*..To Be Continued..*

Makasih yang sudah baca! Last, reviewnya ya! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Hai Minna! Chapter ini bakal lebih seru lagi bagi saya, terimakasih yang udah review, ok langsung aja!

Unmei

Chapter 4

Keesokan Harinya

"Kii, kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Konan "Iya, sebentar lagi ya!" Jawab Kirina dan tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu "Ha'i, Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Konan "Konan-san, apa Kirina sudah berangkat?" Tanya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu yaitu Naruto "Belum, kau mau berangkat bersama? Akan ku panggil ya.." ucap Konan dan Konan langsung masuk ke kamar Kirina "Kii, ada Naruto, dia ingin bareng denganmu. Ngomong ngomong, tumben banget dia bareng.. yasudah aku berangkat duluan ya" ucap Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya "Eh?! Konan-nee chotto.. haduh.. Naruto ada ada aja, ah sudahlah biarkan saja" ucap Kirina yang gelisah dan Kirina langsung menuju Naruto "Kirina, sudah siap? Ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto "I-iya.. tumben banget kau mau bareng? Biasanya duluan.." ucap Kirina dan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan pacarmu sekarang, dan akan jadi tunanganmu" Ucap Naruto yang mendekatkan mukanya "Tidak.. memang benar sih.. aku senang kau bisa bareng denganku dan lebih baik setelah aku pikir pikir kita harus menjelaskan kepada teman teman kita, karena mereka taunya aku suka sama Arashi-kun, kau tau kan insiden itu" ucap Kirina dan Naruto memegang tangan Kirina "Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit susah bagiku.. karena aku adalah ketua OSIS dan kau wakilnya" ucap Naruto dan Kirina mendekatkan badannya kepada Naruto "Daijoubu, Naru-kun.. kita pasti bisa, satu lagi, sampai sekolah sementara kau jaga jarak ya" ucap Kirina "Iya.. setelah selesai, kita bisa lebih dekat lagi" ucap Naruto yang memasang muka lemas "Jangan seperti itu dong.. oh, iya, kemarin udah cerita sama Minato-san dan Kushina-san belum?" Tanya Kirina "Oh.. udah, katanya gini.." ucap Naruto dan langsung menceritakannya

Flashback Mode [On]

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruto "Okaeri.. Naruto, kamu sudah diberitahu sama Tsunade-san belum?" Tanya Minato "Udah.. Tunangan kan? Aku dan Kirina setuju aja, ya karena kami baru jadian.." ucap Naruto sambil menaruh sepatunya "Ehh.. kalian baru jadian.. bagus dong.." ucap Kushina yang baru muncul "Eh? Kaa-san, bikin kaget aja.. ya.. a-aku sih.. biasa biasa aja sama dia.." ucap Naruto yang mukanya memerah "Eh.. anak ibu lucu deh.. ayo sana kamu mandi" ucap Kushina yang tumben tumbenan gak galak "Ha-ha'i" ucap Naruto yang berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi

Flashback Mode [Off]

"Ya.. gitu deh.." ucap Naruto dengan memasang muka malu malu dan Kirina pun tertawa "Hehe.. memang benar kata Kushina-san.. kamu tuh lucu.. kalau lagi begitu mukanya" ucap Kirina yang masih tertawa "A-apa sih.. sudah diam.. ayo cepat.. nanti kita telat lagi!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal "Eh.. jangan marah dong.. iya.. iya.. ayo ke sekolah" ucap Kirina dan mereka pun menuju ke sekolah

Sampai di Sekolah

"Kirina! Ayo cepat kesini!" Ucap Sakura pada Kirina "Iya! Naruto, mohon bantuannya ya." Ucap Kirina pada Sakura dan berbisik kepada Naruto 'Huuh.. padaha aku ingin bersama lebih lama.. tapi aku akan berusaha' ucap batin Naruto

"Kirina! Kok bareng sama Naruto?" Tanya Sakura "Aku hanya bertemu digerbang dengan dia, jadinya bareng" ucap Kirina "Ohh.. kirain apa.. eh PR udah selesai belum?" Tanya Izusa "Ya udah dong.. kau Sakura?" Tanya Kirina "Hehe.. aku juga udah, biar kutebak, pasti Izusa belum? Ya kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi "Hehe.. iya, liat ya.. soalnya susah sih..." ucap Izusa, Sakura dan Kirina hanya geleng geleng kepala "Hah.. iya deh, nih.." ucap Sakura dan Kirina menengok ke bangku Naruto "Kenapa Kirina?" Tanya Sakura "Ahh, gak kok" ucap Kirina yang langsung balik kepala "Ohh.." ucap Sakura dan tiba tiba bel masuk pun berbunyi "Waduh.. untung udah selesai.. nih Sakura bukumu" ucap Izusa "Ah.. iya, haduh.. kebiasaan kalau kau nulis cepat, pasti kayak dokter.." ucap Sakura yang geleng geleng kepala "Hehe.." ucap Izusa yang hanya terkekeh "Hei, diam.." ucap Kirina yang memang disiplin kalau sudah ada guru

"Anak anak, semuanya diam! Kita kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk" ucap Asuma-sensei, yaitu wali kelas 11F "Salam kenal, aku Hirazagi Akihito dari Inggris, mohon bantuannya ya" ucap Akihito, seorang siswa laki laki berambut biru tua dengan mata hazelnya yang membuat para gadis gadis teriak teriak gak jelas sambil jungkir balik 'Heeh.. murid baru? Sepertinya dia orang baik dan sopan.. loh, loh, loh.. kenapa aku mengkritik anak baru itu.. ah, selalu saja..' Ucap batin Kirina "Hei, hei.. semuanya diam dan kembali ke posisi masing masing! Silahkan duduk disana" ucap Asuma-sensei "Ha'i" ucap Akihito dan pergi ke tempat duduknya

*..Skip Time..*

Saat Istirahat

Saat istirahat, Naruto dan Kirina berjalan menuju taman, lalu mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut "Oh iya, kau sudah cerita dengan Sakura-chan dan Izusa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelas "Ya.. sudah tadi, dan reaksinya seperti ini" ucap Kirina sambil mengikuti Naruto dan menceritakannya

Flashback Mode

Saat di Kantin

"Sakura, Izusa kalian pasti tidak percaya.. aku pacaran dengan Naruto" ucap Kirina dan mereka langsung kaget "Apa?! Bukannya kau sukanya sama Raito? Kan setiap kalian bertemu kau malu-malu.." ucap mereka berdua "Ya.. itu karena aku malu bertemu sejak kejadian itu.. kalian sudah kuceritakan kan? Jadinya begitu.. aku suka sama Naruto dari kelas 6SD, dan itu adalah cinta pertamaku" ucap Kirina dan mereka berdua mengangguk angguk "Oh.. jadi begitu, aku mendukungmu Kirina. Semoga langgeng ya." Ucap Sakura "Aku juga ya, Kirina. Traktir kami dong.. kan baru jadian nih.. kita aja belum pacaran" ucap Izusa yang sedikit menggoda "Huh.. kau ini dukung apa dukung sih, yaudah deh.. kali ini aja ya" ucap Kirina "Horee! Aku mau itu ya.. Sakura juga dong" ucap Izusa sambil menunjuk pesanannya "Gapapa nih, Kirina?" Tanya Sakura "Iya, tapi jangan yang mahal mahal ya, nanti ibuku marah.." ucap Kirina "Ok!" Ucap Izusa "Hei.. kau dengar kan? Jangan mahal mahal.." ucap Sakura "Iya.." ucap Izusa yang memasang muka sebalnya dan mereka pun tertawa

Flashback Mode Off

"Gitu deh.." ucap Kirina dan Naruto tersenyum "Arigatou Kirina" ucap Naruto "Kau sendiri gimana?" Tanya Kirina "Aku sudah beritahu dengan Ryouta, Tatsuya, dan Sei, reaksi mereka sama dengan Sakura-chan dan Izusa.. awalnya kaget.. tapi mereka bisa menerimanya, tinggal Raito yang belum, aku akan beritahu dia setelah pulang sekolah.." ucap Naruto "Ohh.. ok, kabari aku kalau sudah beritahu dia ya, aku duluan ya.. nanti Sakura dan Izusa nunggu lama" ucap Kirina yang sudah sampai kelas bersama Naruto "Ok.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan masuk kelas

*..Skip Time..*

Saat Pulang Sekolah

"Raito, sebelum kita ke ruang klub, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar" ucap Naruto "Bicara tentang apa?" Tanya Raito "Nanti kuberitau, ayo kita ke belakang sekolah" ucap Naruto "Ok.." ucap Raito yang tak tau apa apa

"Raito, aku jadian sama Kirina, kau jangan ganggu dia lagi, aku tidak suka itu" ucap Naruto "... Naruto, aku tau kau telah pacaran dengannya, dan aku masih ingin memilikinya, jadi jika kurebut, jangan salahkan aku ya" ucap Raito "Kalau kau bisa, lakukanlah." Ucap Naruto "Terserah kau saja, sekarang kita menjadi rival ya, siapa yang mendapatkannya yang kalah tidak boleh mengganggunya" ucap Raito "Sepertinya akulah yang memenangkan ini, karena aku akan tunangan dengannya" ucap Naruto "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tunangan dengannya begitu saja.. Baiklah.. ayo ke ruang klub" ucap Raito "Ok.." ucap Naruto dan mereka pergi menuju ruang klub

*..To Be Continued..*

Minna, sampai jumpa lagi ya! Last! RnR ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Yo Minna, makasih buat reviewnya ya! Saya balesnya di PM aja ya.. kalau ada kata-kata yang typos mohon dimaklumin aja ya.. masalahnya pas saya baca, saya ketawa-tawa sendiri sama cerita saya sendiri.. yaudah deh.. daripada lama, mending lanjut lagi yuk!

Unmei

Chapter 5

Pada saat Kirina ke ruang klub

"Huuh.. gini deh malesnya, gak ada yang bareng ke ruang klub.. udah gitu tadi ngurus tugas tugas osis sendiri lagi, Naruto tuh kemana sih.. tau dah, sebel nih" keluh Kirina saat ingin membuka pintu ruang klub "Kirina!" Ucap Naruto dan Raito yang gak mau kalah saing "Eh? Kalian datengnya bareng? Arashi-kun, kau boleh masuk duluan.. aku ada urusan dengan Naru-kun di sini" ucap Kirina dengan muka menyeramkan "O-oke.." ucap Raito yang agak ketakutan "Naru-kun ayo ikut aku!" Ucap Kirina sambil menyeret Naruto "Eeh! Kirina! Tu-tunggu, kau ini kenapa!" Ucap Naruto yang juga ketakutan

Kirina menyeret Naruto sampai di kelasnya

"Naruto! Kau ini tau tidak! Tadi adik kelas, Tenten, Chouji, sama Kiba minta aku ngerjain semuuuaaa tugas yang harusnya, dikerjain sama ketua osis.. malah aku yang ngerjain! Udah gitu, kamu aku cariin gak ada dimana mana!" Ucap Kirina "Eeh.. maafin aku ya.. tadi kan aku ngasih tau ke Raito soal kita.. terus aku liat gak ada jadwal kumpul atau rapat osis.. jadi maaf ya" ucap Naruto "Hah.. ya deh.. jadi, Arashi-kun bilang apa?" Tanya Kirina yang telah kembali normal "Kata dia.. dia tidak mau mengalah.." ucap Naruto "Apa? Dia tidak mau mengalah? Maksudmu dia suka padaku juga?" Tanya Kirina "Sepertinya, iya.. ternyata dia masih memiliki perasaan..." ucap Naruto "Naruto, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.. aku tidak mau dimanfaatkan oleh orang seperti itu.. dia menyukaiku hanya untuk main main, bukannya sepertimu, tulus.. aku bisa menilai setiap orang" ucap Kirina lalu Naruto memeluknya "Arigatou Kirina.. aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti kau.." ucap Naruto "Douitashimashite.. ja, ayo ke ruang klub.. si Arashi-kun dan yang lain mungkin menunggu kita" ucap Kirina sambil melepaskan pelukannya "I-iya.." ucap Naruto agak sedikit malu malu "Kenapa? Kamu lucu banget deh.. kalau begitu" ucap Kirina sambil berjalan "Di-diam, ini tidak lucu tau" ucap Naruto dan Kirina pun hanya menertawainya sepanjang jalan

*..Skip Time..*

Di ruang klub

"Yo!" Ucap Kakashi "Ah! Kakashi-sensei bikin kaget aja" ucap Raito yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Kenapa? Tumben sendirian, biasanya bareng Senju-san, memangnya dia kemana?" Tanya Kakashi "Dia tadi sudah datang.. tapi ada urusan sedikit katanya dengan Naruto" ucap Raito "Ohh.. ja, kalau anggota sudah berkumpul semuanya, beritahu aku ya!" Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan ke mejanya di ruangan klub tersebut "Memangnya kenapa sensei?" Tanya Raito "Udah.. nanti aja aku kasih tau" ucap Kakashi dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk" ucap Raito "Konnichiwa, umm.. senpai? Apa aku telat?" Tanya Shione yang membuka pintunya "Ahh.. kau Sachina-san kan? Tidak.. kau belum telat.. lihat saja, senpaimu yang lain belum datang" ucap Raito sambil membaca sebuah buku "Ohh.. yang lain memangnya kemana?" Tanya Shione lagi "Gak tau lah.." ucap Raito yang masih membaca buku tersebut "Ohh.." ucap Shione sambil duduk

Tok..tok..tok..

"Haaiiiii!" Ucap trio DeiTachiKo "Loh.. yang lain kemana? Biasanya kita bertiga yang telat" ucap Itachi dan dibalas dengan jitakan Deidara dan Konan karena ngomong sembarangan "Tatsuya katanya telat, Sei katanya bentar lagi kesini, Kirina dan Naruto katanya ada urusan sebentar, Shikamaru dan Hinata mungkin lagi dalam perjalanan.." ucap Raito dan ada Hinata, Shikamaru, Tatsuya, dan Seijurou yang baru datang

"Maaf kami telat!" Ucap HinaShikaTatsuSei serempak "Kami juga!" Ucap KiriNaru "Huh? Semuanya sudah kumpul? Aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian semua" ucap Kakashi "Apa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto "Besok, dari hari Sabtu sampai Minggu kita camping di sekolah, kumpul jam 05.00 pagi, untuk kegiatan klub ini saja, dan kalian boleh mengajak teman kalian yang lain" ucap Kakashi "Hoooree!" Sorak mereka semuanya "Ja, hari ini kita mulai kegiatan klub, oh ya, ada anak yang namanya Hiirazagi Akihito yang mau gabung, dia sudah ngasih formulirnya, Senju-san kau urus ya" ucap Kakashi sebagai pembinanya "Ha'i!" Ucap Kirina dan mereka pun tertib melaksanakan kegiatan klub

*..Skip Time..*

Seusai Kegiatan Klub

"Wah.. mungkin aku ngajak Izusa dan Sakura.." ucap Kirina sambil berjalan bersama Naruto "Enak kamu bisa ngajak temen.. aku ngajak siapa coba?" Tanya Naruto "Ajak aja Kise-kun.." usul Kirina "Enak banget ngomongnya.. si Ryouta kan Senin depan mau tanding.. mana bisa diajak" ucap Naruto, dan tiba tiba Ryouta muncul "Aku bisa!" Ucap Ryouta dari belakang dan membuat mereka berdua kaget "Kise-kun! Ah.. bikin kaget aja" ucap Kirina yang langsung berhenti "Iya tuh.. loh? Bukannya kau mau tanding Senin depan?" Tanya Naruto "Hehe... gak jadi, ditunda sampai hari Selasa, katanya gitu" ucap Ryouta "Oi..oi.. bukannya itu tinggal hitungan hari?" Tanya Naruto yang gak yakin "Tenang saja! Anggota kami kan Kiseki No Sedai, termasuk aku.. kalian tau kan? Jadinya tinggal pemantapan aja deh~ssu" ucap Kise yang lagi kegirangan dan memakai kata kramatnya yaitu '~ssu'  
"Tuh.. Naruto, ada temennya.. jangan sedih lagi ya.." ucap Kirina sambil nepuk bahu Naruto "Enak.. ya.. yang baru jadian.." ucap Ryouta yang membuat mereka jadi berhenti berjalan lagi "Ki-kise-kun.. apa kamu gak apa apa? Dengan hubungan kami?" Tanya Kirina "Tidak apa apa.. dan ternyata aku baru sadar.. aku menyukaimu hanya sekedar kagum saja.. ya jadi aku harus mencari cintaku sendiri" ucap Ryouta "Arigatou ne.. jadi kau setuju dengan ini?" Tanya Kirina "Iya.. langgeng ya Naruto, Kirina. Aku tidak marah kok, kalian tetap temanku~ssu" ucap Ryouta "I-iya.." ucap mereka berdua "Eh.. kenapa? Gak usah malu-malu.." ucap Ryouta sambil melanjutkan perjalanan "Ya.. gak bisa gitu dong.." ucap Naruto yang sudah setengah blusshing "Tidak apa apa.. ja, aku sampai sini ya.. besok jam 05.00 pagi kan?" Tanya Ryouta dan tak terasa sudah mau berpisah dengan Ryouta "Iya" ucap Kirina dan Ryouta mendekati Naruto dan berbisik "Ganbatte ya~ssu" ucap Ryota dan Naruto makin tambah blusshing "Ja, mata ashita na!" Ucap Ryouta sambil melambaikan tangan dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan Kirina

"Kamu kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kirina "A-ah.. ti-tidak apa apa.. ayo pulang" ucap Naruto yang masih blusshing 'Awas kau Ryouta! Kau telah membuatku seperti ini!' batin Naruto "Heeh.. yasudah ayo" ucap Kirina sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju perjalanan pulang

*..Skip Time..*

Sampai di Kediaman Senju

"Ah! Naruto! Kaa-san mau ngobrol denganmu sebentar!" Ucap Konan sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya "Oh.. yasudah" ucap Naruto dan ia masuk bersama Kirina "Naruto, kata ibu dan ayahmu, mereka tidak pulang hari ini, jadi kau boleh menginap disini, kau siap siap dulu saja untuk keperluanmu, nih kuncinya" ucap Tsunade "E-eh?! Ya-yasudah.. aku siap siap dulu ya, oh ya, Tsunade-san, kata guru pembimbing klub kita, besok jam 5 pagi kumpul di sekolah untuk camping sampai hari Minggu, mungkin agak lama aku siap siapnya" ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke rumahnya "Oh.. yasudah.. Kirina, kamu lebih baik siap siap juga, biar nanti Naruto datang tidak repot repot lagi, Konan juga" ucap Tsunade "Baiklah! Konan-nee, ayo" ucap Kirina "Iya" ucap Konan dan mereka pun bergegas untuk menyiapkan untuk camping besok

*..Skip Time..*

Di Kediaman Namikaze

"Oiii! Naruto" ucap seorang perempuan berambut orange dan memakai kacamata nan cantiknya itu, yap, dia adalah Namikaze Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto "Eh? Kyuu-neesan, sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto "Ya iyalah.. masa gak pulang.. kan aku juga di SMA yang sama denganmu" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sedikit kesal "Iya.. iya.. Kyuu-neesan, tolong jaga rumah ya, aku mau nginap di rumah Kirina" ucap Naruto sambil membawa barang barangnya "Hei! Kenapa sampai bawa barangnya banyak banget? Kan rumahnya gak jauh dari rumah kita?" Ucap Kyuubi "Besok klub kami mau camping, kumpul jam 5 pagi, kalau Kyuu-neesan mau ikut, boleh aja! Kumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Ada Itachi-senpai loh!" Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan rumah dan membuat Kyuubi blusshing 'A-a-ada.. Itachi-ku..n? A-aku harus ikut!' Ucap batin Kyuubi yang langsung nguci pintu rumah dan langsung beres beres

*..Skip Time..*

Di Kediaman Senju

"Emm ini.. Izusa?" Tanya Kirina yang sedang menelpon Izusa "Iya, ada apa Kirina?" Tanya Izusa "Gini, besok kita kan libur.. nah klub kita mengadakan camping.. mau ikut gak?" Tanya Kirina "Mau, mau! Kumpul jam berapa?" Tanya Izusa "Kumpul jam 5 pagi, kita camping di sekolah" ucap Kirina "Ok! Aku ajak Sakura juga ya, kalau dia ikut aku sms ya" ucap Izuru lalu menutup teleponnya "Haah.. selalu saja.. dia pasti semangat sekali kalau ada kegiatan beginian" keluh Kirina dan tiba tiba handphone-nya berbunyi "Eh? Ha-ah? Cepat sekali dia memberitau Sakura? Tapi syukurlah Sakura juga ikut" ucap Kirina sambil melihat handphone-nya dengan subjek 'Sakura bilang 'iya'' dari Izusa dan tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu

"Kirina, ga-gapapa nih nginep di rumahmu? Sebenarnya di rumah ada Kyuu-neesan sih.. tapi ini kan tawaran dari Tsunade-san.. gi-gimana ya.." Ucap Naruto yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu "Gapapa, ayo kuantar" Ucap Kirina dan mengajaknya ke kamar tamu dan setelah sampai di depan kamarnya ternyata malah terkunci dan terletak surat di bawah pintunya dan ternyata itu dari Tsunade yang isinya 'Kirina, kamar ini pintunya lagi rusak, jadinya Naruto tidur di kamarmu ya'  
"Heeehhh!" Teriak Kirina yang membuat Naruto kaget "Ke-kenapa Kirina?!" ucap Naruto 'Duh.. aduh.. aku harus gimana nih.. ma-masa harus sekamar sih.. dan aku bermalaman dengan Naruto?' Ucap batin Kirina yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus "Na-naruto.. kata Kaa-san pintunya lagi rusak.." Ucap Kirina "Kirain kenapa.. Yasudah aku pulang saja, lagi pula aku dirumah gak sendirian" Ucap Naruto yang ingin pergi lalu ditahan oleh Kirina demgan memegang tangannya Naruto "Ka-kata.. Kaa-san.. kamu tidurnya dikamarku.. maksudku.. kita tidur berdua.. ka-katanya gapapa" ucap Kirina dan Naruto langsung cengok "A-apa tidak apa apa? Ma-maksudku kita sekamar loh.." ucap Naruto sambil blushing "Dan.. katanya gapapa, karena kita mau tunangan" ucap Kirina "Ah.. ba-baiklah.. lagipula sudah larut begini.. mau bagaimana lagi.." ucap Naruto "Be-benar juga.. yasudah.. ayo" ucap Kirina dan mereka pun pergi menuju kamarnya Kirina

"A-aku masuk ya.." ucap Naruto "Aku siapkan kasurnya dulu ya" ucap Kirina sambil mengambil dua kasur dan menatanya dengan rapih "Oyasuminasai.." ucap Kirina "Oyasumi" ucap Naruto

30 menit kemudian

"Kau belum bisa tidur kan? Kirina" ucap Naruto "Iya, kamu juga" ucap Kirina dan mereka berdua pun berhadap-hadapan "Ne.. Kirina, apa kita bisa seperti ini dimasa depan" ucap Naruto dengan muka blushingnya "Kuharap begitu" ucap Kirina dan Naruto pun mencium Kirina dengan lembut selama 5 menit "Naruto.. aku harap pertunangan kita berlangsung dengan lancar" ucap Kirina "Ya Kirina, kuharap begitu" ucap Naruto "Ja, tidur yuk" ucap Kirina "Iya, jangan sampai terlambat besok" ucap Naruto dan mereka pun tertidur dengan lelap

*..To Be Continued..*

Mata ne! Last! RnR ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Frienship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Akhirnya.. saya bisa juga ngelanjutin nih cerita.. baru dapet inspirasi sih soalnya.. hehe.. udah deh, lanjut aja yuk!

Unmei

Chapter 6

Keesokan Harinya

"Naruto, gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya Kirina sambil merapihkan barang barangnya "Iya.. Konan-san juga sudah siap belum?" Tanya Naruto balik "Aku sudah.. tadi aku telpon Kyuu, katanya dia udah berangkat duluan.. aku hubungi Yahiko dulu ya, kalian berdua duluan aja" ucap Konan "Ya ampuun.. begitu semangat banget sih Kyuu-neesan.. yasudahlah.. ayo kita berangkat Kirina" ucap Naruto yang sudah memakai sepatunya "Iya" ucap Kirina dan mereka pun membuka pintu dan..

"Ohayou!" ucap seseorang, yaitu Izusa "Eeh? Kalian semua ada disini?" ucap Kirina dengan reaksi kagetnya karena disambut oleh Izusa, Sakura, Hinata, Tatsuya, Akihito, dan Kise.. ets.. ada yang kelewat.. Tetsuya, kembarannya Tatsuya juga ikut "Tentu saja, kan kita ikut camping juga, benarkan Aki-kun?" ucap Izusa sambil menoleh ke arah Akihito "Ya benar sih.. dan aku baru saja masuk klub ini, dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, aku Akihito" ucap Akihito pada Izusa " 'Aki-kun?' Izusa, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?" Tanya Naruto "Yaiyalah.. dia kan teman kecilku, dan dia juga memanggilku Zusa" ucap Izusa lagi "Dakara.. kita ini bukan anak kecil lagi, Zu- agh, Izusa-san!" ucap Akihito "Hehe.. kau masih memanggilku Zusa.. ah, sudahlah.. ayo kita berangkat, benarkan Akashi-kun?" ucap Izusa kepada Seijurou yang baru saja sampai "Iya, ayo semua kita berangkat, jangan sampai telat" ucap Seijurou "Oke.." ucap semua dan mereka berangkat menuju sekolah

*..Skip Time..*

Saat sampai digerbang sekolah

Kirina Pov

Saat kami sampai di sekolah, tepatnya di depan gerbang pukul 4.45, kami melihat Kyuubi-san dan Itachi-senpai sedang berpelukan.. dan ya, kalian tahu lah.. reaksi kami itu super duper kuuageet.. ya secara kami baru melihat pemandangan bersejarah ini, secara Kyuubi-san dan Itachi-senpai baru ketemu aja langsung kayak kucing sama anjing kalau ketemu.. lah, ini malah mereka berpelukan..

"Kyuubi-san, kamu lagi apa?" Tanya Kirina dengan muka datarnya "E-eh?! Ti-tidak! Kalian jangan salah paham dulu ya! Ini hanya kecelakaan, begini ceritanya" ucap Kyuubi sambil menceritakan ceritanya

Flashback Mode [On]

Pada saat Kyuubi sampai di gerbang sekolah ternyata dia terlalu cepat datangnya, ya.. jelas lah.. baru jam 4.00 dia datangnya, makanya dia sendirian. Dia terus menunggu sendirian sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mabuk dan menggoda Kyuubi "Hei, nona, ayo main denganku" ucap pemuda itu "Siapa yang mau main dengan orang sepertimu! Pergi kau!" ucap Kyuubi dan pemuda itu saking mabuknya, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang langsung memukul orang tersebut "Kyuu, kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya yang menyelamatkannya, yap dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, orang yang Kyuubi cintai. Kyuubi pun langsung memeluk Itachi sambil menangis dan setelah itu tidak lama, Kirina dkk sampai di sekolah.

Flashback Mode [Off]

Normal Pov

"Oh.. kirain ada yang jadian.." ucap Naruto sambil memainkan matanya "Diam kau Naruto!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan muka memerahnya "Sudahlah Kyuu, kau tidak boleh gitu degan adikmu" ucap Itachi dan Kyuubi pun langsung berhenti membentaki Naruto "Ya-ya.. baiklah.." ucap Kyuubi dan mereka pun menertawai Kyuubi dengan puas "Aduuuh! Kyuu, pagi pagi udah mesra mesraan sama Itachi-kun aja nih..." ucap Konan yang baru datang bersama Yahiko "Eh? Konan-senpai ngajak Yahiko-senpai?" Tanya Raito yang nyamperin mereka semua

"Ja, ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Kakashi yang baru tiba "Ha'i" ucap mereka semua dan mereka menuju bus yang akan di tumpanginya "Semuanya hadir kan?! Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" ucap Kakashi dan mereka semua pun menaikinya

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang, yaitu Akihito "Ya, silahkan. Lagi pula disini kosong" ucap Sakura dan Akihito pun duduk "Ne..ne.. Aki-kun.. kau tidak mau duduk disini?" Ucap Izusa yang duduk di belakang Sakura "Hmm.. gak deh.. Zusa, kau itu sehari aja.. bisa diam gak sih.." ucap Akihito yang telah duduk disebelah Sakura "Ha'i.." ucap Izusa dengan muka cemberutnya dan Seijurou pun datang "Emm.. Izusa, apa aku boleh disini?" Tanya Seijurou "Silahkan saja.." ucap Izusa dan mereka pun berbincang bincang dengan bahasa inggris yang orang lain kurang begitu mengerti. Ya, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, dan beralih ke Akihito dan Sakura

"Kamu Sakura kan?" Tanya Akihito yang mulai berbicara "Iya, kan kita sekelas.. masa kamu gak tau?" Tanya Sakura "Aku juga tau, kalau tidak salah.. kamu juga murid pindahan kan?" Tanyanya kembali "Iya, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Kito-kun' tidak?" Tanya Sakura "Eh? Kito?" Tanyanya lagi "Iya, aku terbiasa dengan nama nama singkatan seperti itu, boleh ya?" Ucap Sakura sambil memohon "Iya.. boleh.." ucapnya 'Huuh.. si Zusa bilang aku 'Aki-kun' dan sekarang Sakura malah bilang aku 'Kito-kun'.. huuuuh.. biarlah..' ucap batin Akihito "Yoroshiku ne, Kito-kun" ucap Sakura "Kochirakoso, Sakura" ucap Akihito dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang, sekarang kita beralih ke Shikamaru dan Temari

"Shikamaru, kau disini aja" ucap Temari sambil menepak bahunya Shikamaru "Oh.. benar juga, disini kosong" ucap Shikamaru, lalu dia pun duduk disamping Temari "Temari, kau tidak berubah ya. Oh iya, kau ikut acara ini diajak sama siapa?" ucap Shikamaru "Ya.. tentu saja. Oh.. aku diajak Hinata-san" ucap Temari "Heeeh.. ternyata kau dekat juga dengan Hinata" ucap Shikamaru sambil memainkan alisnya "Tentu saja, kan aku teman SMP-nya. Iya kan, Hinata-san?" Ucap Temari yang langsung menatap Hinata dan ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum "Ohh.. yasudah, aku mau tidur dulu ya" ucap Shikamaru dan hampir memejamkan matanya "Oi..oi.. kau ini, sama pacar sendiri gak ada romantisnya.. ya.. seenggaknya ajak aku ngobrol.. huuh, aku bingung kenapa aku dulu bisa suka denganmu" ucap Temari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru dan ia pun langsung bangun lagi "Iya, iya.. jangan marah Temari, aku cuma bercanda.. masa dianggap serius begitu aja.. kayak gak tau aku aja.." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala Temari "Iya.. iya.. siapa lagi yang gak sensi coba kalau pacarnya begitu" ucap Temari dengan muka memerahnya "Yasudah.. aku minta maaf ya Temari" ucap Shikamaru dan mereka pun berbincang-bicang riang gembira. Lanjut, ke KyuuTachi

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Itachi "Bo-boleh.." jawab Kyuubi padanya, lalu Itachi pun terdiam sejenak "Ehm.. ehm.." terdengar suara yang tidak mengenakkan di telinga Kyuubi, dan ternyata itu Konan dan Yahiko yang jail.  
"Konan! Hiko! Kalian diam saja!" Bentak Kyuubi pada mereka berdua yang duduk dibelakangnya, dan mereka hanya cekikikan yang gak jelas "Kenapa Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi bingung "Tidak apa apa.." ucap Kyuubi blushing "Oh.. oh, iya.. kenapa kau ikut camping ini?" Tanya Itachi "Aku diajak Naruto.. ya, aku ikut aja deh.." ucap Kyuubi "Oh... Jadi begitu.." ucap Itachi dan mereka pun terdiam.. setelah beberapa menit, Kyuubi tertidur dan menyamping dan menjadikan bahu Itachi sebagai bantalnya "Kyuu.. ba-" ucap Itachi terpotong karena melihat Kyuubi tertidur lelap dan Itachi tersenyum 'Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, Kyuu' ucap batin Itachi. Ok.. kita lanjut ke Deidara

"Huuh.. gak ada temen deh.." keluh Deidara "Ada kita kok!" Ucap Konan dan Yahiko "Iya.. aku tau.. coba aku ajak Sasori.. aku lupa sih.. aturan kau ajakin Sasori dong!" Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk Yahiko "Ya.. ya.. aku lupa.. maaf ya.." ucap Yahiko sambil meminta maaf dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya "A-ano.. boleh aku duduk disini senpai?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Hinata "Boleh kok" ucap Deidara "Oh ya, kamu anak baru ya, kan kamu kelas 11, kenapa kau baru masuk ke klub ini?" Tanya Deidara "Waktu kelas 10, aku kurang minat terhadap ekskul atau semacamnya.. ya dan aku baru mencobanya sekarang" ucap Hinata "Souka.." Ucap Deidara dan tidak lama kemudian mereka ngobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri. Next.. Duo Kuroko

"Nii-san, kenapa kau ikut? Bukannya kau mau tanding hari Selasa?" Tanya Tatsuya "Soudesu.. tapi aku mau santai aja.. itu liat saja, Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun aja ikut.." ucap Tetsuya "Iya sih.. aku tau.. kalian kan Kiseki No Sedai.. dan Nii-san Phantom Six Player" Ucap Tatsuya "Kau tahu itu.. Kiseki No Sedai tak pernah kalah.. tapi ada satu orang yang bisa mengimbangi kami" ucap Tetsuya "Siapa itu, Nii-san?" Tanya Tetsuya "Dia Kagami Taiga, dari SMA Juuou" ucap Tetsuya "Hah? Apa Nii-san yakin? Apa orang itu sekuat itu?" Tanya Tatsuya "Hontou desu.. dia memang sangat kuat.. kami sangat kewalahan saat Winter Cup tahun lalu.. dan lawan kami selanjutnya adalah SMP Juuou" ucap Tetsuya lagi "Tenang saja, aku percaya, bahwa Nii-san pasti bisa menghadapinya" ucap Tatsuya meyakinkan kakaknya "Arigatou.. kau nanti nonton kan?" Tanya Tetsuya "Iya, aku, Kirina, Naruto, dan Raito mau nonton bareng" ucap Tatsuya "Pastikan kalian datang ya.." ucap Tetsuya "Ok.. tenang saja Nii-san" ucap Tatsuya. And..

"Senju-san, ayo duduk di sana" ucap Raito "Gomen, aku sudah mau duduk disana, dengan Naruto" ucap Kirina dan Naruto memasang senyum liciknya kepada Raito 'Hehe.. kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto tau!" Batin Naruto 'Awas kau Naruto.. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan merebut hatinya' batin Raito "Arashi-kun, kau duduk di sana saja, di sebelah Sachina-san" usul Kirina "Oh.. yasudahlah.. lagian sudah penuh.." ucap Raito dan dia langsung ke sana "Sachina-san, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya Raito mode ramahnya "Duduk saja, siapa yang melarang Rai-senpai" ucap Shione yang memakai headset "Ok.. loh, kok kau memanggilku 'Rai-senpai'?" Tanya Raito "Iya, aku lebih suka menyingkat nama" ucap Shione "Yasudahlah, sebagai imbalannya aku boleh memanggilmu Shione?" Tanya Raito "Boleh.." ucap Shione dan mereka ngobrol ngobrol tentang ekskul tersebut

"Aku tidur ya, Naruto" ucap Kirina yang menaruh kepalanya di bahu Naruto sebagai bantalnya "O-oi.. Kirina.. malu tau" ucap Naruto yang kebingungan dan celingak celinguk "Gapapa kan? Lagi pula kan, mereka sudah tau.." ucap Kirina yang matanya setengah terbuka "Ta-tapi.." ucap Naruto "Udah lah.. aku ngantuk tau.." ucap Kirina "Yasudahlah.." ucap Naruto pasrah dan Raito melirik kearah mereka berdua 'Cih.. coba aku yang duduk disampingnya' batin Raito "Ada apa Rai-senpai?" Tanya Shione bingung "Ah.. tidak apa apa Shione" ucap Raito yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Doumo, sensei" ucap Ryouta "Oh, kau Kise Ryouta ya?" Tanya Kakashi kaget "Ha'ii~ssu" ucap Ryouta "Kenapa kau ikut? Bukannya selasa mau tanding?" Tanya Kakashi "Ha'i, aku mau refreshing saja~ssu" ucap Ryouta "Ohh.." Balas Kakashi

Mereka semua mengalami perjalanan selama 3 jam ada yang tertidur, ada yang mengobrol.. dan lainnya.. tanpa terasa, mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Semuanya, kita sudah sampai!" Ucap Kakashi "Ha'i!" Ucap mereka semua dan mereka turun dari bis dan sampai tujuan, yaitu gunung Fujiyama "Semuanya ayo kita menuju penginapan terlebih dahulu!" Ucap Kakashi memberi arahan "Ha'ii!" Ucap Mereka semua dan langsung menuju ke tempat penginapan.

*..To Be Continued..*

Waaaiii! Akhirnya selesai juga.. cape banget lagi banyak ujian praktek.. Ok, last RnR ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Slice of Life, Friendship Warning: Cerita pasaran (?), Typos, OC [Senju Kirina, Arashi Raito, Fumika Izusa, Kuroko Tatsuya, Sachina Shione, Hirazagi Akihito], OOC, AU, dll Rated: T Status: On Going Pair: Sesuai Chapter

Huaaaa... Akhirnya.. saya bisa juga ngelanjutin nih cerita.. gara gara banyak ujian prakteek + persiapan UN... biasa anak kelas 9.. hehe.. udah deh, lanjut aja yuk!

Unmei

Chapter 7

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat penginapan.. dan akhirnya mereka tiba disana tepat pukul 7.00, mereka diperbolehkan istirahat sampai jam 9.00, saat istirahat selesai, mereka harus berkumpul di depan tempat penginapan. Kamar perempuan dan laki-laki dipisah (yaa.. kalau digabung bisa gawaat dong.. *digebukin massa* #Author: sorry ya.. author lagi gaje nih..)

Di Kamarnya Kirina dkk.

"Wooaah.. aku seneng banget kesini! Gak nyesel dehh!" Teriak Izusa kegirangan

"Oi..oi.. kau ini pelanin dikit dong! Nanti ganggu yang lain deeh..!" Ucap Sakura dan dibalas dengan muka cemberutnya

"Sudah.. aku capek.. aku mau istirahat dikit gak bisa apa.." ucap Kirina yang meleraikan mereka berdua

"Ha'i.. ha'ii.." ucap mereka berdua yang juga kasihan pada Kirina 'Naruto lagi apa ya..' batin Kirina.

Sementara di kamarnya Hinata dkk.

"A-ano.. apa aku gapapa sekamar sama Temari-senpai dan Hinata-senpai..?" Tanya Shione

"Gapapa.. kami malah senang kalau adik kelas deket kayak gini.." ucap Temari

"Be-benar kata Temari-san.. kamu harus menyesuaikan diri saja.." ucap Hinata yang kebiasaan gelagapannya muncul. (*Author: Oii.. Hinata-san.. bisa ilangin kebiasaan gelagapannya gak?* *Hinata: gak bisa, memang dari lahir kayak begini.. mau di jyuuken nih?* Hinata kuda kuda *Author: Oii.. AU Hinata.. inget! Ini AU!* *Hinata: oh.. gomennasai, saya lupa*)

"Ja, yoroshiku onegai shimasu senpai!" Ucap Shione

"Kochirakoso" ucap Hinata dan Temari sambil tersenyum

Di Kamarnya Konan dkk.

"Ohaha! Kyuu, kau tadi berani banget ya.." goda Deidara

"Hm? Berani apanya?" Tanya Kyuubi yang bener bener gak tau

"Ituu looh.. tadi kau tidur sambil menyender di bahu Itachi.. iya kan Konan?" Ucap Deidara kembali dan Konan mengangguk angguk

"Heeeeehhh?! Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi melasnya

"Iya.. aku melihatnya kok" ucap Konan yang dari tadi diam

"A..a..aku.. tidak berani ketemu Itachi-kun dulu.." ucap Kyuubi dengan wajah ketakutan

"Kenapa kau Kyuu?" Tanya Konan yang gak merasa bersalah

"Ti-tidak apa apa kok" ucap Kyuubi

"Oh.. yasudah, aku mau istirahat dulu.." ucap Konan

"Aku juga deh.." ucap Kyuubi yang setuju dengan Konan

"Oi..oi.. kalian mau istirahat? Gak asik nih.." keluh Deidara yang dari tadi dicampakan

"Diam, kami mau istirahat!" Bentak mereka berdua dan Deidara langsung terpaku diam

Di Kamar Naruto dkk.

"Heh, aturan ini kamar cuma muat 3 orang, tapi kenapa kita berlima?!" Ucap Naruto kesal karena ia sekamar dengan Raito, Ryouta, Seijurou, dan Tatsuya

"Ano.. kita bukan berlima, tapi kita berenam.." ucap Tatsuya

"Hah? Berenam? Sama siapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah frustasi

"Ha'i, ini sama Nii-san, ini loh.. Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap Tatsuya

"Apa?! Haduuh.. mau pecah aja nih kepala, ah.. yasudah lah, aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Naruto yang langsung rebahan

"Kurokocchi! Kau ternyata ikut! Aduhh.. jangan pakai misdirection-mu disini.." ucap Ryouta kegirangan

"Iya, aku kesini cuma ikut Tatsuya, dan gak disangka ada Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun, dan aku memang tidak memakainya disini, ini memang kebiasaanku" ucap Tetsuya

"Aaah! Kangen Kurokocchi!" Ucap Ryouta yang langsung memeluk Tetsuya dan ia hanya mengeluh 'sakit'

"Ittai desu.. kan kita ketemu setiap latihan.." ucap Kuroko sambil berontak

'Aduuuh! Berisik banget! Udah rame, ditambah sempit pula, si Sei malah main gunting lagi, si Ryouta sama kembarannya Tatsu lagi peluk pelukan, si Raito bikin bad mood.. haaah.. Kirina lagi apa ya..' batin Naruto

Di Kamar Itachi dan Yahiko

"Huuh... masa kita sekamar cuma berdua doang sih?" Ucap Yahiko kesal

"Ya.. mau gimana lagi, mau gabung sama anak kelas 11?" Tanya Itachi

"Ahh.. ogah, ogah.." ucap Yahiko

"Heei.. kalian melupakan sensei?" Tanya Kakashi yang tiba tiba muncul

"Kakashi-sensei? Apa sensei sekamar dengan kita?" Tanya Yahiko

"Iya, masa aku sendiri? Kan gak asik.. lagian umur kita gak beda jauh.. paling beda 5 tahun.." ucap Kakashi

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." ucap Itachi yang sudah rebah dilantai

"Baiklah.. aku juga mau istirahat.." ucap Kakashi yang ikutan rebah, dan Yahiko ikut istirahat juga

"Ano... apa boleh aku ikut kalian bertiga?" Tanya Akihito -mengetuk pintu dan dibuka oleh Yahiko-

"Kau bukannya anak kelas satu? tidak kebagian tempat?" Tanya Yahiko sopan

"Ha'i... tolong izinkan aku bergabung" pinta Akihito sopan

"Yasudah... kau boleh masuk, taruh sepatumu di sana" ucap Yahiko yang -tumben baik- menyuruh adik kelasnya itu

"Arigatou gozoimasu"

*..Skip Time..*

Pada Pukul 9.00

"Minna! Kumpul!" Ucap Kakashi

"Ha'i!" Ucap mereka semua dan mereka pun berkumpul

"Sensei akan mengumumkan apa saja yang kita lakukan nanti, bentuk pasangan 2 orang, tapi harus laki laki dan perempuan!" Perintah Kakashi pada semuanya

"Heeeh?!" Teriak mereka semua yang gak setuju

"Itu peraturannya! Yang tidak setuju mau tak mau harus dilakukan!" Balas Kakashi yang gak mau kalah

Mereka semua membentuk kelompoknya masing masing dengan mengundi siapa pasangannya dan hasilnya adalah..

1\. Kirina &amp; Naruto

2\. Izusa &amp; Seijurou

3\. Sakura &amp; Akihito

4\. Shione &amp; Raito

5\. Hinata &amp; Tatsuya

6\. Temari &amp; Shikamaru

7\. Kyuubi &amp; Itachi

8\. Konan &amp; Yahiko

9\. Deidara &amp; Tetsuya (Ini kelompok yang terpaksakan)

"Naruto! kita satu kelompok" Seru Kirina gembira

"Baguslah... kita liat yang lain yuk!" ajak Naruto dan mereka mengunjungi Izusa

"Izusa! dipasangin sama siapa?" Tanya Kirina

"Sama Akashi-kun, nih liat" Izusa menunjukkan hasil undiannya sama dengan Seijurou

"Ehh... selamat ya... Izusa, ganbatte ya" bisik Kirina padanya yang membuat pipi Izusa memerah sedikit

"A-apaan sih, Kirina?" Tanya Izusa yang tak mengerti maksudnya Kirina

"Bukan apa apa kok, ayo Naruto! kita ke Sakura!" ajak Kirina pada Naruto yang lagi ngobrol sama Seijurou

"Oh, ok. Ja na, Sei!" Ucap Naruto dan Seijurou menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka next to Sakura

"Sakura-chan! kamu di pasangkan sama siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oi... oi... Naruto, aku tau kita teman masa kecil... tapi gak usah gitu, aku di pasangkan sama Kito-kun" Ucap Sakura

"..'Kito?' maksudmu Akihito? Pasangan yang bagus, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil ngasih jempolnya

"Aikawarazu dana... Kirina, apa kamu betah pacaran sama orang kayak gini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan (ya iya lah... masa sama kaki *dua kali digebukin massa* ok, ok... lanjut lah...)

"Daijoubu, aku dan dia cocok kok. Lagipula, dia serius denganku... dia tidak main main" ucap Shiro yang membuat Sakura tak percaya

"Ahh... itu sudah pasti, kan. yasudah, aku ke Kito-kun dulu ya..." ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Dia sekarang sudah cukup delat dengan banyak orang, kah? dulu dia itu pemalu tau." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir nyengir gak jelas

"Oh, iya... kamu kenal Sakura dari kapan?" Tanya Kirina penasaran

"Oh... aku kenal dia sebelum aku pindah ke kota ini... kau tau kan dia murid pindahan? nah itulah, orang tua dia juga pindah kesini, walaupun cukup lama..." ucap Naruto dan Kirina mengangguk menandakan mengerti

"Semuanya! apa kalian sudah tau pasangan kalian?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sudah!" Jawab mereka semua serempak

"Ok, masing masing dari satu kelompok ambil brosur ini, di sini di gambarkan peta yang kalian akan telusuri, dan kalian akan diberi tugas setiap pos, mengerti?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Ha'i!" Lalu mereka mengambil brosurnya masing masing untuk setiap kelompoknya

"Silahkan mulai duluan untuk kelompok pertama!" ucap Kakashi yang menunjuk kelompok Naruto dan Kirina

"Ayo, Kirina" Ucap Naruto

"Iya" balas Kirina

"Selanjutnya!" ucap Kakashi

"Ha'i" ucap Izusa dan Seijurou

"Selanjutnya!" ucap Kakashi lagi

"Ha'i!" ucap Sakura dan Akihito

"Selanjutnya!" ucap Kakashi

"Ha'i!" ucap Shione dan Raito

"Mohon bantuannya ya Rai-senpai" ucap Shione

"Aku juga, Shione" ucap Raito

"Selanjutnya" ucap Kakashi

"Baik" ucap Hinata dan Tatsuya

"A-ano.. mohon bantuannya ya, Kuroko-san" ucap Hinata malu malu

"Sama sama, Hinata-san. Panggil saja aku Tatsuya... karena kakakku juga ikut ke sini" ucap Tatsuya

"Oh.. wakarimashita, Tatsuya-san" ucap Hinata

"Selanjutnya" ucap Kakashi -yang mulai bosan dan capek-

"Baik..." jawab Shikamaru dan Temari

"Aku mengandalkan kepintaranmu, Shikamaru..." ucap Temari

"Iya, iya... aku tau itu" ucap Shikamaru

"Se..lanjut..nya..." ucap Kakashi sudah capek -tapi tetep stay cool-

"Ha'i" ucap Kyuubi dan Itachi

"Yo-yoroshiku, Itachi-kun" ucap Kyuubi

"Kochirakoso, Kyuu" ucap Itachi sambil menunjukkan senyumannya

"Su..gi.." ucap Kakashi -masih stay cool, padahal udah capek-

"Ha'i!" ucap Konan dan Yahiko

"Yoroshiku! Yahiko!" ucap Konan senang

"Iya, Konan" ucap Yahiko

"Saigou..." ucap Kakashi -bernapas lega dia-

"Ha'i" ucap Deidara dan Tetsuya

"Oi... mohon kerja samanya ya, anak kelas 11" ucap Deidara yang sebenarnya gak mau di pasangin sama adik kelasnya ini

"Kochirakoso desu" ucap Tetsuya sopan

"Huuh... jaa, aku akan ke tempat selanjutnya kah?" ucap Kakashi sendiri dan pergi menuju ke tempat tersebut (Author pura pura gak tau... biar jadi mistery gitu... hehe)

*..To Be Continued..*

Waaaaii! Chap ini akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau menurut kalian kependekan... kemarin abis frustasi sebab kemarin TO! Tapi sekarang saya bebas!

Ok! Last RnR! Bye bye in Chap 8! 


End file.
